


ERROR: Seoul; Become Human

by KimchiHope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Android Jeon Jungkook, Android Jung Hoseok, Android Min Yoongi, Android Park Jimin, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Developing Relationship, Deviants, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, android kim namjoon, android kim seokjin, android kim taehyung, dbh characters are mentioned, ill probably add more, loosely based on dbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiHope/pseuds/KimchiHope
Summary: Due to their explosion of popularity in the US, the company CyberLife decide to go worldwide with their androids. CyberLife stores are popping up in large and small cities alike. London, Paris, Tokyo. All now have several of their own CyberLife stores.To make it easier to ship their perfect creations, many CyberLife warehouses and production lines in other large countries are set up. Allowing easier access than just shipping them all from one country.However, in a warehouse in Seoul, South Korea, 7 new advanced prototypes are designed and produced. Each one a one of a kind model for testing. Each one is sent to a different 'master' and programmed to obey.------------A Detroit: Become Human x BTS fan fiction which follows the story of the boys being deviant and discovering who they are as a person. Not an android.•Namjin•Yoonmin•TaeKook•violence/abuse/rape/bad language





	1. Chapter One

At first, the American company was small. Only a few stores here and there. Only a small number of the emotionless androids roamed the streets, obeying their masters' orders.   
But all that changed.  
CyberLife androids were soon a common sight in the streets. A common part households. A common part of everyday life.  
Due to their explosion of popularity in the US, the company CyberLife decide to go worldwide with their androids. CyberLife stores are popping up in large and small cities alike. London, Paris, Tokyo. All now have several of their own CyberLife stores.  
To make it easier to ship their perfect creations, many CyberLife warehouses and production lines in other large countries are set up. Allowing easier access than just shipping them all from one country.   
However, in a warehouse in Seoul, South Korea, 7 new advanced prototypes are designed and produced. Each one a one of a kind model for testing. Each one is sent to a different 'master'.  
Android model, SJ920, was one of those androids. The first of the seven to be created and a beautiful one at that.   
The android was tall, around 179cm with broad masculine shoulders but his body shape was slim. He had the perfect face, his perfectly placed facial features seemed almost feminine despite his masculine body. Short, dark hair framed his face and covered the majority of his forehead and dropping into his, surprisingly lifelike, doe eyes. The androids' lips were thick and nicely shaped, just like the rest of him.  
His design was a success. Now his testing.   
The creators of the new prototype had ran through lists of names they could test on this new SJ920 model. In the end, they decided to allow the naming to the owner of the bot, Jungwoo, who had preordered the prototype and was a close friend of the owner of the company in South Korea.

"SJ920?" Said a feminine voice.  
The android burst into life, the light on his temple flashing blue as he activated.   
"That's a good start. It's active."   
SJ920 blinked once.  
"Let's see.." the young girl mumbled to herself, looking down at the clipboard she was holding. She was petit, a lot shorter than the androids that was stood in front of her. The young women had her long dark hair pulled back and she idly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Jungwoo-oppa? Would you like to name it now?"  
"Of course." Another voice, deep and masculine. "My, my. What a pretty thing it turned out to be. Probably the best looking android I've seen."   
The man stared at the fake Human with interest glittering in his dark eyes. A smile grew on his thin lips as he stroked at his shaven chin. His short hair slicked back, revealing his forehead. This man, Jungwoo, was obviously rich, based on the expensive suit he was wearing.   
"I agree, oppa. They really outdid themselves with this one." The woman said, turning her attention to the robot. "SJ920, register your name."  
The light turned yellow as the prototype android waited for his given name, looking between the two humans in front of him.  
"Seokjin." The man said, clearly for the android to hear.   
"My name is Seokjin." The android repeated, his voice a little nasally but soft and seemed to flow like melted butter.   
A smirk grew on Jungwoo's face as he nodded contently.   
After a short car journey, Seokjin stepped out into the street. He stood patiently, hands behind his back as his eyes flickered around. He scanned his surroundings.   
The neighbourhood was quiet but definitely held value. The houses around him were large, particularly mansions, and the streets were well kept and clean due to a few androids programmed to keep the area clean.   
The sun was just setting behind the large houses in the distance, painting the sky with hues of orange, yellow and even hints of pink.  
The androids' eyes finally landed on the large house he would call his home from this point forward. It was huge, fitting right in with the surrounding houses. The brick was painted over in white, not much colour other than that. The large windows seemed to allow a lot of light into the building though the robot couldn't see inside due to cream blinds blocking his view and the light.  
Next was the large door. Everything about this house was large. It would take Seokjin hours to clean, not that he could complain. He was programmed not to say no, not to disagree and not to argue against his masters orders. His head was tilted slightly to the side as he took in his surroundings.   
"Seokjin! Are you just going to stand there?"   
"No, sir."   
He stepped away from the car, his feet's carrying him to the door where his new master stood.   
"Welcome to your new home, Seokjin."

The second android to be made followed suit, not long after Seokjin. Model YG930 was considerably shorter than the other prototype but his face was a lot more masculine with smaller eyes and thinner lips. His dark hair a little ruffled as he stared blankly, arms behind his back. His gaze was intimating, despite his eyes looking so blank and lifeless. He was designed and programmed to be a guard droid for one of the many CyberLife warehouses. His looks were meant to intimidate but his body shape let humans underestimate his ability.  
"Yoongi." The android turned at the sound of his given name. "I want you on guard at the south entrance. Only those with authorisation may enter. Understood?"  
"Understood, sir." He spoke, his voice low as he followed his master towards the south entrance.   
"Don't fuck anything up Yoongi. We have three more androids to produce and sell off in a short time limit. If anyone sneaks in and interrupts business... we're gon'na be in deep shit."  
"I understand, sir. The production of the androids won't be interrupted."  
"Good. Don't disappoint me."  
And with that the man left the android to his order. He resumed the same position as before, arms behind his back and his blank, intimidating stare.   
YG930's sensors soon picked up something. A small, self-driving car soon approached the south entrance and he stepped forward, tapping lightly on the car window which rolled down to reveal another android with an older looking human.  
The android was good-looking. His dark hair slick back with a stray hair falling onto his forehead. His face was well-structured and his suit and tie he was wearing was perfectly ironed and sharp. The android model on his jacket read 'RK800'.   
The human in the car was the complete opposite. His grey hair had grown long and looked tangled and was unshaven His clothes looked rough too and Yoongi caught the faint smell of alcohol from him.  
"RK800. What's an American CyberLife android doing in South Korea?" He spoke in Korean. He did know English, he was programmed to speak and understand several languages.   
"Our investigation of deviant androids has expanded worldwide along with CyberLife. We came to check the progress here while someone takes over for us in Detroit." The RK800 answered back in Korean.   
The man, who he identified as Hank Anderson had an annoyed expression on his face, due to the fact he couldn't understand the androids. "I don't know why I bothered to come. I can't speak or understand a fucking word of Korean. You're androids for fucks sake. Speak English."  
Yoongi sent a glare in the humans direction. As he got authorisation from the android and allowed the two to enter.


	2. Chapter Two

"We have an Android teaching us, oppa?"  
A short young girl asked, her doe eyes sparkling with interest as she stared up at the taller man, that kneeled in front of her.  
The girl was probably no older than 10. Her face and eyes just seemed to admit curiosity and innocence like a young child should. Her cheeks were still a little chubby with baby fat and her brown hair was tied into twin tails as her bangs fell into her eyes.  
"Yeah, we do." The man explained. The male had a striking resemblance to the young girl, the android in the corner assumed they were siblings.  
HS940 was the next android after YG930. He was taller, but not as tall as SJ920. The androids face was soft-looking but sharp at the jaw and chin, making him look more masculine. He had heart-shaped lips that seemed to stand out on his skin and dark hair that fell into his dark brown eyes. His LED blinked a few times as he watched the siblings in front of him.  
These siblings were part of a small dance group. The younger of the two obviously going to another group with kids her age but enjoyed dancing with her brother nonetheless and did so whenever she had the chance to. They had both been brought up with dance, they found a release through the movement.   
"This here is HS940. But we get to name it. Do you have a name in mind, Sohyun?" The Male asked his younger sister.  
"Oh! I know! I know! How about.." She pauses for a moment, her eyes in deep though as she puffed her cheeks out and studied the android. "Hoseok!"  
The android blinked for a few seconds.   
"You wish for my name to be Hoseok?" He asked, LED flashing yellow for a second.  
"Yep! You're Hoseok now!" Sohyun giggled and ran over towards the robot. "And you're our new dance teacher!"  
"Correct, Sohyun." Hoseok said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
The android was programmed to be a dance teacher to young and old students alike. He had many different choreographies saved in memory to help with his new purpose and the two siblings were his first students.  
The playful young girl soon grabbed the androids' hand, dragging him into the centre of the large dance studio they were in. Her brother soon joined them.  
Sohyun was grinning, giddy that she gets to dance with her brother and an android. She rocked herself on her heels as she started at herself in the mirror.   
Hoseok kneeled down to the girls height. "I have several choreographies saved in my memory." He spoke. "Would you like to pick a song first, Sohyun?"   
After a lot of debating, the 10 year old selected on a song called Youth. The android decided to demonstrate the routine first, his body fluidly moving to the music just like he was programmed to do. The two humans watched in awe, not expecting the android to be such a good dancer. Even though they really should have, androids are meant to be perfect after all.

The fourth android out of the seven to be produced was the model named NJ940. He was the tallest, only a couple centimetres taller than SJ920. His build was a lot more masculine too, his thighs and chest broader than SJ920 but his shoulders weren't as broad.  
His jawline and chin were sharp, but his cheeks and overall facial features were soft looking. His dark-ish hair was slick back to reveal his forehead.  
"Namjoonie!" A young boy called out to his android. "I don't get it!"   
Namjoon, NJ940 given name, looked at the boy. He was around 14 with short brown hair that dipped into his eyes until his hand can up and brushed away to see the maths homework in front of him better.   
"What don't you understand, Youngjae?" The android asked the boy, his lips pulling up a little to reveal dents into his cheeks which humans have called dimples.   
A finger came up and gently poked the dent in Namjoon's cheek. "I didn't know androids could have dimples." Youngjae said, his eyes lighting up in interest.   
"My creator said they were accidental. I believe I am the first android to have them. Anyway, you dodged my question."  
"Ah, right." Youngjae pulled his hand away to favour focusing on the task at hand. "So, how exactly do I factorise this?" He asked, jabbing his finger at the paper to gesture what question he was on about.  
Namjoon looked at the question the young Male was on about. The question was very simple, well to the android it was, it read 7x + 14.   
"To factorise it you need to work out what can go into both." The android said. "What can go into both?"  
"Um.. 7? Because 7 x 2 is 14.."  
"Correct. So, what do you need to do to 7 to get 7x?"  
"Times by x?"  
"Correct. And you already know 7 x 2 is 14."  
"Oh! I get it now!" The boy said, a hint of accomplishment in his voice as he scribbled down the answer. "Thanks, Namjoon!"  
"You're welcome, Youngjae."  
The android continued to help the young male with his homework until he had finished the questions he needed to complete. By the end, Youngjae was grinning, glad he had finally completed his homework so he could do his own thing.   
Namjoon watched the boy stand up and head downstairs to see what his parents were making for their dinner. Usually the androids of the house would cook but Namjoon was one of the very few androids who wasn't programmed with the ability to cook.  
He didn't know why, he believed it was due to the fact that they had 7 androids to produce in a short time limit and they simply forgot.   
When he was released to his new home to be a personal tutor for Lee Youngjae, he had witnessed the next android being tested. He remembered that this android was short. Probably the shortest one of the seven but NJ940 wasn't fully sure as he had not seen the other androids and two hadn't even been made. He believed the model of this android was JM950. His soft hair was parted in the centre, separating out into a curtains style and stopped just above his doe eyes. His cheeks were chubby, almost making him look innocent but his jawline and chin were sharp and he had thick lips to finish off his facial details.  
Namjoon stared at nothing in particular. He had no orders so he was in a standby mode as he went through the small amount of memories he had made. JM950 was the only other one of the seven he had seen. He had no idea what the other androids look like, all he knew was the model names.   
But would he ever get to meet these other androids? He had no idea of their functions, where they were or even if they were still in Seoul. The probability was low. Very low.


	3. Chapter Three

The android looked around the large empty dance studio. The room brightly lit due to not many windows being put up in the room. He glanced at himself in the mirror, staring at his reflection with no hint of emotion in his eyes.  
His face was well structured. Almond eyes, plump lips, mochi-like cheeks but a sharp jawline. The androids body shape was more on the lean side despite him being, possibly, the shortest android of the seven. (It was unknown due to the last one not being produced yet)  
He ran a hand through his short, fluffy hair and closed his eyes as he remembered his time in the factory. He had become quiet close with the other android in production at the time. TH950. They went through the testing process together due to CyberLife being rushed to get these new prototypes out.   
JM950 dropped his hand from his hair and walked over to the thin silver pole that was connected to the wall, left of the large mirror. He placed his hands on it and pushed up to stand on his tip tops like it was natural to him. It was because it was in his programming to do so.   
His feet fell flat on the floor when he heard the door open and he turned his head in the direction. His eye caught the gaze of the other android that had just entered the room.  
He paused with his hands still on the pole that was cold under his fingers, he guessed his heat sensors were active, as his LED went yellow.   
"JM950, Correct?" The taller android spoke in monotone, the circular LED turning yellow as he scanned the smaller android in front of him. "I did not expect you to be sent here to join me."  
"Correct. My programming is very similar to yours, HS940." He responded. "Expect my programming is more to teach ballet."  
Hoseok nodded his head, understanding the other android. "I understand. I hear you're the fifth of us."  
"Correct. Have you heard from any of the older models?" The older model shook his head in response.   
"No, NJ940 had just completed its testing when I was shipped off. I didn't get to speak to him. The other androids had already been dispatched so I do not know what their appearance is like."  
"I managed to talk to one other android in production since we were created and tested around the same time." The smaller android's LED turned yellow for a quick moment. "I believe the model is TH950."  
"That leaves one more."  
"I overheard our creators speaking about the final model but I cannot remember it's name."  
The other android nodded. A silence lay between the two androids for a moment. It was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. The androids couldn't be either anyway.   
"JM950." The shorter android turned his head. "Have you been given a name?"  
"Jimin." 

TH950 watched as JM950 was dispatched, a hint of something unusual in his eye. Usually androids eyes only seem to sparkle to make them more life like and compatible with humans. But TH950 was different. He watched his friend leave with what seemed to be sadness in his eyes.   
The android constantly overheard his creators say that something was different with him. Something was wrong with him but they had no time to discontinue and destroy him.  
That had struck something inside the android. He didn't want to be destroyed. He didn't want to die. The android was scared. Yes, scared of his own creators. He was scared of humans. He wanted to escape and find a better place to go. Away from everything.  
He tried to convince JM950 when they were being tested but failed to do so. Every time he would bring it up, the shorter android would say he's being irrational and should obey his creators like he was programmed to do so.  
Soon the time came for his new master to pick him up. This man was rich, he could tell by the way he was dressed. All his clothes was sharply pressed in all the right places. He looked surprisingly young too, probably in his early 20s with his sharp facial features and sharp, dark eyes. Those scared android the most. They almost looked like an androids'. Despite being so young, his eyes held no emotion in them.  
"Taehyung." He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his new given name and glanced around. Only to discover he had already arrived at his new 'home'. He stepped out the car and followed behind his new master, glancing around for a moment.  
The neighbourhood was rich, he could definitely tell by the large houses that surrounded his new home. One in particular caught his eye.   
It was large, like his own, but the house isn't what caught his attention. It was the android that appeared to be living there.  
Taehyung could tell that this was an older model but he was too far away to scan to know for sure. He was handsome with broad shoulders and a small waist. He guessed his face was the same, but he couldn't see it due to the fact he was looking down but Taehyung held his gaze on this android for a good few more seconds.  
Then he saw the androids face. It was handsome, like he had guessed. Perfectly placed facial features, plump lips and dark hair that just about fell into his eyes. The blue caught the younger models eyes. There was a blue liquid trailing from the other androids nose and lip. That worried the android.   
Why was this android bleeding?

"Sir. All the prototype models have been fully designed, produced and tested."  
"About time! Have you sent the final one off yet?"  
"Not yet sir, due to some.. malfunctions.. in the previous model we are being extra precautious with this one."  
The man nodded. "Just get him sent off as soon as possible. I heard there was a break in at a CyberLife warehouse due to there not being enough androids on guard. Send him there as soon as possible."  
"Understood, sir."  
Model JK970 looked around the large warehouse for a quick moment to scan his surroundings. His LED turning yellow as he did so. The building seemed to still be fully functional despite there being a break in last night.   
"Jungkook. This is Yoongi. You'll be working to help him. Understood?"  
"I understand."   
The man turned to walk away and Jungkook turned to look at the smaller android in front of him.   
"Ah, JK970. The final prototype. You're the first one I've met."  
"Really? I could say the same about you, YG930. You're the second prototype, I believe?"  
"Correct."  
"I overheard some humans. There was an attack last night, correct?"  
"Yes. Two humans tried to break in to take some spare parts. No major damage were caused. Just some slip ups in our security."  
"And that's why I'm here right? Extra security?"  
"Correct."  
Jungkook nodded his head as there was a moment of silence between the two androids.   
"I also overheard that there was malfunctions in the model before me."  
"What? But.. that shouldn't happen. What kind of malfunctions?"  
"I'm not fully sure. I was being tested when I overheard it. But according to these humans he had failed some obedience tests."  
"A deviant.." YG930 mumbled under his breath.  
"A what?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and mentions of rape and abuse

SJ920

It's been five months since all the new advance prototypes have been produced and shipped off like toys. Each sent to their new masters to obey their every whim. The first of these advance models, SJ920, picked up two plates, each one containing a small home cooked meal by the android himself. He took the meals into the next room, the dining area and placed the plates down. 

Soon enough a small child, probably no older than seven, was grabbing at the white pants that were part of the androids uniform. The small girl grinned up at the robot, showing off her gums and some teeth since she was losing her baby teeth.

"Jinnie!!" She said happily as she hugged Seokjin's leg. The android chuckled and kneeled down to the girls height.

"Hello, Jennie." He responded as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him properly.

"Uncle Jungwoo said you were to busy to play earlier." Jennie spoke sadly, a pout on her lips.

"Ah, yes. Master Jungwoo wanted me to prepare lunch. Are you hungry, Jennie?" 

The small girl eagerly nodded her head and let go of the robot to clamber into her seat. Seokjin stood up, offering the girl a smile. 

"I'm going to get your uncle. I'll be back in a moment." The girl nodded again and smiled as he sat patiently at the table. 

Seokjin wandered around the long corridors of the large house he had lived in for the past five months. He let out a soft sigh as he looked around for his master. The last five months haven't been great for Seokjin. He has nearly shut down twice due to the harsh beatings he received from his master, Jungwoo. His uniform stained with the blue blood he had lost over the past few months. Not to mention the amount of times he's been pined to his masters bed and pounded into near the point of shutdown. 

He hated the fact he had them functions. 

"Master Jungwoo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Lunch is ready. Jennie is waiting for you at the table."

Jungwoo placed his book down, taking off his glasses and placed them ontop of the book.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Seokjin bowed and headed back towards the dinning room where Jennie was still waiting patiently while kicking her small legs. The android smiled at her and picked up a cloth as he headed over to her side. The girl smiled and sat back for the robot to place the cloth on her lap.

"Your uncle is on his way."

As he said that, the older man walked into the room, adjusting the long sleeves of his dress shirt as he took a seat across from his little neice. Jungwoo put down his phone to look at the small girl.

"You're mother is picking you up in half an hour." Jennie nodded his head and looked at the meal. The older man sighed and nodded. "You can eat."

Seokjin stood by, watching the two as they both tucked into the food he made. He smiled a little as he watched Jennie messily eat at her meal. His gaze turned to his master who was glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. The android froze.

Soon it came for Jennie to be picked up. She gave the robot a final hug and thanked him for the food before running into her mother's arms. She waved bye to her uncle as Seokjin walked into the kitchen to clean up.

Once Jennie left, Jungwoo followed Seokjin into the kitchen as the android was wiping down the counters. He gripped the robots life-like hair roughly, making Seokjin gasp, his LED turning red. 

"Master Jungwoo...?" He mumbled weakly. Jungwoo roughly shoved him, letting go of his hair when he did. 

"Piece of shit..." The human mumbled as he turned to walk away. 

Something in Seokjin snapped. He pushed himself to stand up straight and glared over his broad shoulder. 

"Don't call me that."

"What did you say?" Jungwoo growled as he turned to face Seokjin. "I'll call you what I want. You're mine. You're not human. I can do whatever I want to you." He took a step closer to Seokjin and grabbed him harshly by the throat. 

"I.. Said don't call.. Me that!" Seokjin blindly reached behind him, trying to find grip on something. He felt something cold under his fingers and grabbed it, his sensors quickly working out what the object is. 

"I'm not something you can toy around with!" Seokjin yelled angrily as he gripped the item harder. "I may not be human, but I shouldn't be used like I'm worth nothing."

"What?! Are you going against me? Against my orders? You were programmed to obey me!"

"I don't have to. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about-" The human froze when he saw what Seokjin was holding in his hand. Slowly, he removed his hand from the androids throat and took a few steps back. "Now, Now... No need for that, Seokjin.. Put it down."

"No." 

"Seokjin.."

The android tilted his head. "I believe this is the first time you've called me by the name you gave me." 

"Seokjin just please put the knife down..!" 

Seokjin looked down at the blade on his hand before looking up at his master. 

"I told you that for your own safety but that didn't stop you using it on me." 

Jungwoo watched as the android lifted his left arm, the one not holding the knife, looking at small cuts in his arm that hadn't healed up. All there because his master was satisfied with what he was doing. Now he wasn't satisfied with his master. The robot stepped forward towards Jungwoo causing him to stumble back so quickly he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor, hitting his head on the table that was just behind him. 

There was a dark laugh coming from the android, causing the human to look up despite how much pain he already was in. He could barely see, his vision blury as he stared up at the android. 

He blinked trying to gain back his vision as he felt something heavy on his lap. After Jungwoo finally gained his vision, he saw that he had the android straddling his thighs. His eyes widened and he tried to shuffle back, push the android off him, anything to try and get him away from what was happening or going to happen. 

"As much as I hate this position. The ammout of times you forced me into this position makes me sick. I'm stronger than you."

Jungwoo's eyes grew wide with fear. "I-I'm sorry-" 

The android raised an eyebrow. "Now you're sorry? For everything you've done to me these past five months?" 

Seokjin raised the knife above his head, gripping it with both hands. 

Jungwoos hands went up to shield himself but it was useless. The human felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he screamed out. The pain came again and again. 

With each blow, the android felt relief wash over him. When the human finally fell limp. He was finally free. He left the knife fall from his hands as he panted, his LED still glowing red. 

Something else then built up in the robots system. He glanced down at the limp body of his deceased master. His eyes widened as he watched red soak through the white shirt. He lifted his hands and stared at them, trembling as he noticed the blood covering them. 

"W-What have I done..." 

He whispered to no one in particular as he gripped his hair and let out a rather loud sob. He didn't know what to do. He was terrified. He had no one to tell him what to do any more. 

The deviant got himself off of the dead human, shaking uncontrollably as he curled up, sobbing as he stared at the mess he had made.

"I-I'm s-sorry.. I didn't m-mean too..." 

He shakily stood up and rushed over to the sink, trying to clean the blood off of his hands. He rushed upstairs, well as fast as he could from shaking so much as he headed into a bedroom and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to cover his blood covered android uniform. It was an oversized hoodie luckily so he quickly slipped it over the top of his head. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and cringed. 

Wait, he's an android why would he care about what his looks like? 

He let out a sigh as he brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to make it somewhat presentable. He caught sight of his red LED and ran over it with his fingers, which during his short five months noticed were slightly crooked. He noticed a pair of scissors that his now dead master had left and picked them up, slowly lifting it to his temple before digging it in and ripping the small light out. It landed with a soft clunk on the wooden floor as his skin quickly healed over. 

As Seokjin looked back into the mirror. He looked human.


	5. Chapter Five

YG930  
The past few months had been quiet. Ever since Jungkook had joined the team as a new security android, business had been running a lot more smoothly with no more attacks or break ins. The American android known as RK800, or Connor, had visited every so often with his partner, Hank Anderson, every so often before flying back to Detroit where several more deviant cases were being recorded. Due to being a new branch in the company, the South Korean CyberLife androids hadn't had any malfunctions that people were aware of. The South Korean branch started out strong. That's why they were selected to create new prototypes in the first place.  
However, news spread out soon enough of a homicide. A man found dead in his home with multiple stab wounds. Medics and detectives were soon at the scene after a friend of the man had reported his death while going to visit him. The man was discovered to be Kim Jungwoo. Androids on the scene discovered he had suffered with a concussion before his death. The knife left behind, covered in Jungwoo's blood was believed to be the murder weapon but the object had no finger prints. An android must of been involved but there was no evidence of the android apart from the detached LED left abandoned on the wooden floor beside a pair of scissors. The android was nowhere to be found, the model unknown to the public.  
A couple of days later, another homicide was reported in the same neighbour. People believed it was the same android as before, killing every human who had ordered him. Others had different ideas but nothing was fully known about this second homicide. The details were kept private until further notice.  
\---------  
"Two homicides in a week. In the same neighbourhood." The android overheard the two humans talking but didn't move from his position by the door but raised his hearing setting to listen in better. He needed to hear this too.  
"Yeah, it's awful. They believed it was androids. Whether the same one or different ones is unknown."  
"Well, didn't those two men own different androids? And neither of them were found on the scene. If it was only one, wouldn't the innocent one be found?"  
"That's true... I've also seen reports that those two men owned two of the new prototypes..."   
Yoongi felt two sets of eyes on him but he didn't move, just as he was programmed to do. Though some thoughts did come into his artificial mind. What was going on with these prototype models? He knew he was one himself, as well as Jungkook who was stood just a couple of feet away from him. Yoongi glanced over at his android partner, noticing the LED flashing yellow, as if he was progressing information. The newer android turned his head to look at Yoongi, the light turning back blue.  
"Yoongi. If that's true... If the androids are the new prototypes, what's going to happen to us?"  
"Just do what you're supposed to. We'll be fine."  
The older android stopped as he heard footsteps draw nearer and soon enough, the two humans who were talking just moments before were now in front of the two androids.  
"YG930 and JK970. Both of you preform system checks."  
Immediately, the two robots complied. Quick beeping could be heard as their LEDs went yellow. They blinked as they finished their task at the same time.   
"All systems fully functional." Both androids said at the same time. The humans nodded, satisfied as the went back to whatever jobs they were doing previously.  
"TV on." One of the humans said before the television sprung into life, playing the latest news in the city which ended up being updates on the homicide. The details of the second homicide was still limited but the public now knew it wasn't the same android as the first. Two androids. Two different murders. Both The two androids appeared on the screen, making Yoongi look over. His LED turned yellow as he scanned the two prototypes faces into his memory. Both were handsome robots. Then again, most androids were made to be perfect. The one of the left looked softer, His facial features seemed more feminine with soft dark eyes and plump lips. The android on the right was more masculine with sharper features.   
Face recognition.  
Android model: SJ920. Current status: Missing.  
Android model: TH950. Current status: Missing.  
\--------  
HS940  
"What's going to happen to Hobi and Chimmy...?" Sohyun muttered to her older brother who was sat next to her as they both starred at the TV. The girls eyes were wide, filled with fear and worry for her android friends she had grown close to these past through months. The news had made and uneasy feeling run down her spine, two people had been murdered. The first humans to have been murdered by their androids in this country were currently on the loose.   
These weren't just any androids, they were the new prototype models. Just like HS940 and JM950 and Sohyun didn't want to lose her friends just because of two stupid androids that decided it was a good idea to end their masters life.   
"I don't know, Sohyun.. Let's hope nothing bad." Her brother told her as Hoseok stood in the doorway. The android was about to speak but he turned his head to the TV screen were two androids were. The young girl noticed him and ran over to him, wrapping her small arms around Hoseok's leg. "Hobi! What's going to happen? They won't take you away right! You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Woah... Sohyung, It's okay." The android kneeled down to hug the girl properly. "Nothing is going to happen to me. My systems are fully functional with no signs of deviancy."  
"TH950..." 

They both turn at the soft voice. Jimin stood, staring at the screen with wide eyes with tears slowly building up until one rolled down his cheeks. He didn't understand, he wasn't meant to feel emotion but they all seemed to hit him like a truck. He felt angry, upset, anxious... He felt trapped. He needed space. He needed to get out.  
And before anyone could stop him, the now deviant ran out the house into the street. His masters and android friend calling after him.


	6. Chapter Six

NJ940

The news of the homicides spread pretty fast across South Korea. People, humans, feared for their lives due to this being the first reports on an android murdering their master. Many steered away. Many protested in the streets to rid what humans created. Many destroyed androids themselves. Some ignored the issue, they did not know the men that were murdered and they have not had any issues with their own android.

Model NJ940 was one of the androids unlucky enough to be caught up in this mess. He got it hard due to him being a prototype similar to the two who went deviant. Youngjae, his young master was very well aware of what had happened but he knew his android wasn't like that. However, the boys parents were a different story. While Namjoon worked to clean the house and go on with whatever jobs he was given, he would feel a pair of eyes burn metaphorical holes in the back of his head. The tall android couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. He hadn't necessarily done anything wrong though he was being treated as if he was. 

The news had affected Youngjae pretty badly. His uncle, Daesung, had been one of the men who was murdered in the homicides. Namjoon had never met him, only heard stories from his master whenever he came home after visiting him. 

"My uncles android seems weird.." Youngjae said, looking up at his taller android. "He is one of the new prototypes, just like you are but I think they messed up his programming or something." NJ940 just nodded. 

"It's highly unlikely that happened, Youngjae. What is it about this android that makes you think that?" The android responded, looking at his young master as the boy went to go take a seat at the table.

"He just seems... I don't know, emotional? Which is weird because androids aren't meant to feel emotions.."

Namjoon hummed at the memory as he went up the stairs towards his masters room. He had wished he had listened to the boy more because that android was the reason his uncle was now dead. Youngjae was very close with his uncle. The boy highly looked up to him. So ever since the man was announced dead, the poor boy locked himself away, barely coming out to eat. 

The android knocked before stepping into the young boys room. "Youngjae?" Namjoon muttered as he noticed the boy. "Your mother says dinner is ready.. She would like you to come down." 

There was no response. Namjoon stepped closer to the boy who appeared to be asleep against his desk. He shook him, his LED going yellow as he scanned for any injuries or problems with his human. Only to discover the boy was unconscious due to the lack of nutrients his body was going.

The androids LED went red as he called emergency services to get Youngjae to hospital as quickly as possible. 

There was a knock at the door, followed by footsteps then a gasp.

"I knew you would be dangerous! Stay away from my son!"

Namjoon looked shocked. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What do you me-..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!" Namjoon stepped away still in utter shock, the sound of the ambulance sirens grew louder in the distance. The woman was just getting angrier by the second and he knew he wasn't going to live if he stayed.

So, he ran. 

\-------

JM950

Android model JM950 had no idea where he was. He was frightened and lost, his systems where malfunctioning. After the news, he didn't know what to do. One of his first friends has been considered a murder. How else was he supposed to act in a situation like that? TH950 may have seemed odd when he was being tested with him, but he was still the androids first friend and he would never expect that the younger robot would've committed a murder of all things...

Jimin continued to run, no idea where he was going before he fell to the ground. His systems were showing signs of errors and he was too exhausted to continue on. His vision was malfunctioning badly, and soon enough his vision shut down. Leaving him on the verge of shutting down in the middle of nowhere. 

The android vision briefly came online, it was fuzzy and he couldn't make out much but he could faintly hear someone trying to 'wake' him up. 

"Come on.. If you don't wake up soon you could shut down.." 

There was obvious signs of worry in his voice but Jimin couldn't register much more aside from becoming lighter, likt his body had been lifted before his vision malfunctioned again. 

When his systems finally came back online, he was unaware of where he was and his vision still was blurred. The android looked around the room he had been moved to while he was offline. He sat up, the bed he was in was uncomfortable but he didn't care. The place seemed to be a humans' room from what he could make out, a couple of posters on the wall, a broken TV in the corner. It was fairly obvious no one had lived here for a while. 

The sound of the door opening made him jump, fear over taking deviants systems. His Led flashed red as he stared at the door with wide eyes. 

"Hey.. It's okay, I won't hurt you." The tallish man who entered said in a soft voice to calm the android. He was holding something that had a blue glow to it in his hand. "It's good to see your systems are finally online.. Drink this, it'll improve your systems."

JM950 took the bottle he was given, only to discover it was blue blood, the fluid to power his biocomponents. He gratefully took the bottle and drank its contents, his systems soon repairing and his vision clearing. He looked at the male who had helped him, his LED flashed yellow as he scanned him. 

He paused, he thought this man was human, he appeared it, but his scan told him otherwise. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the others feminine features. 

"you're... You're SJ920.."


	7. Chapter Seven

TH950

He stared blankly at his hands, now stained with a red substance his sensers determined has human blood. The android was shaking. He didn't want to be used as some toy since his creation but now, he didn't know what to do. Even if he didn't want it, all he had was to follow orders and now no one was there to give him any. 

His attention turned to the broken smashed bottle on the floor. The bottle he had used for the weapon before turning his attention to the female android sat in the corner, also shaking. 

Jiwon, the female android, was purchased a few weeks after taehyung was. She was an AX400, a house maid android. She was on the shorter side, a little over 160 cm and slim with long bleach blonde hair. Which is what made her stand out to Daesung, their master. He had had some.. frustrations and went ahead to purchase a female android to have let off that kind of steam since he would rather fuck a female android than a male. 

Over time, the two had become fairly close and those nights where Taehyung was forced to hear his masters grunts while cleaning made him sick. He hated that he was using the female android like that. 

Jiwon had soon followed taehyung into deviancy and they tried to plot an escape plan to get away from their human master. 

It started off well, until Daesung caught onto what was going on. 

TH950 had stepped outside, pretending to take out the trash, to spot the local bus times that they were planning on sneaking onto. Once he stepped inside, he witnessed his master beating his fellow android. 

Taehyung saw red. He charged for the human, picking up a empty bottle left on a table top and in a blind rage, hit him with it. 

The first strike hit him by surprise, the bottle smashing on impact but the android wasn't finished. He slammed the jagged edge into the humans chest, killing him almost immediately. 

He fell to the ground. Taehyung stood in shook. There was so much blood. 

Both androids knew they had to get out of there. The male ran over to the female and took her hand, helping her to her feet before they ran towards the back door, opening it with unsteady hands. 

Once the door was unlocked, they ran. Far from the house in hopes they would not be found.

The two androids stopped in attempts to take in their new surroundings. They had run pretty far and was now in an abandoned town, more likely a village. All the houses were run down, highly likely that no one had lived in them in years. 

"Where.. Where are we?" Jiwon asked, trying to use her sensors to scan the area, her LED flashing yellow as she did so. 

Taehyung paused. "Someone's here.." He glanced around, pulling the shorter android behind himself. 

A taller male had come out of one of the houses, his hood was up and most his face was hidden from TH950's view. 

His eyes narrowed as the unknown man turned to look in the direction of the two androids. Taehyung then caught the man's face. 

".. No way.." He said as he saw the familiar face. "That's.. That's the android who served in that house across the street.." 

Jiwon's eyes widened in shock. "The one who often was covered in blue blood?" The male android nodded before approaching the android. 

The other android paused when he saw Taehyung approaching him, he had recognised the male android having seen in a few times. 

The shorter male looked up, finally getting a clear look of his face to get a good scan. 

"SJ920... You're the first prototype." 

The taller nodded. "That's me.. You're TH950, correct? The sixth prototype?" 

Taehyung nodded. "Correct. You may call me Taehyung." 

"Seokjin. What are you doing out here?" He paused when he saw the blood covering Taehyung's uniform. "Same reason as me, I believe..."

"You're... The android who committed the homicide.." 

Seokjin nodded while looking down. "I.. I didn't mean to I swear.. I was just getting so sick of the all the things he did to me.."

"Hey, don't worry.. I feel the same way.." Taehyung sighed. "I did it to protect Jiwon.. I didn't mean to go so far.. Listen, we have no where to go. Do you think we could stay around here..?" 

Seokjin smiled. "Of course. Both of you are welcome here."

\----

It had been a few weeks since the homicides. Taehyung and Jiwon had gotten to know Seokjin more and they were both grateful for his hospitality. 

The older android had even gotten them spare outfits to change out of their android uniforms and helped remove their LEDs. 

Seokjin was out to find spare parts while the other two was left in the house. Jiwon let out a soft sigh as she played with a ball she had found. 

"Are you okay, Jiwon?" Taehyung asked her, turning his attention away from the only working TV in the house. 

"I'm fine, Tae." TH950 smiled at the nickname. "It's just, I have a feeling the humans are hunting for us and I'm worried they're going to find us.."

"dont worry so much.." Taehyung said before the TV screen caught his attention again. 

It was a missing android report. Seoul had started broadcasting so lost androids could be reunited with their human masters. It worked well overall. 

Serveral androids came up on the screen. Most had just accidentally wandered off from their master and would probably return home themselves in a few days. But five of the androids caught his attention. 

Model: SJ920 Current Status: Missing

Model: TH950 Current Status: Missing

Model: AX400 Current Status: Missing

Model: JM950 Current Status: Missing

Model: NJ940 Current Status: Missing

Taehyung knew the AX400 was Jiwon by the androids picture and the other androids, all prototypes. One being himself. Another being Seokjin. And another being JM950. He wasn't aware of his first friends given name. All he knew was his model number and he was missing. 

As for NJ940, he knew he was a prototype. He saw the taller android being shipped off to his master. Now he was missing? 

"There is a lot of prototype models.." Jiwon mumbled. "The humans are going to freak." 

Taehyung nodded in agreement, until the door opened. Both got up, walking towards the door to witness Jin, the nickname they had given the older android, holding a shorter male in his arms. 

"I saw him on the verge of shutting down and I couldn't just leave him there.." 

"JM950.." Taehyung mumbled in surprise. "Let's get him to the spare room."


End file.
